


A lovely reward

by Leya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once Draco outdid the boy who lived and his reward is more than ever hoped for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lovely reward

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

“Congratulations, Draco!”

The blond seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch-Team basked in the admiration of his housemates while he remembered the look of bewilderment on Potter’s face when he realised what had happened.

“What are you doing now? Throwing a party at Hogsmeade?” Someone in the crowd shouted and everyone laughed. Draco shook his head.

“Actually I’ve planned on taking a long nice soak in the prefects bathroom.” He told them and with a short wave of his hand he made his way out of the locker room.

 

~

 

‘Finally alone.’ It took Draco more than an hour to get away from all those people who wanted to congratulate him. First he enjoyed the feeling to stand in the focus of attention but after a while he felt like he would suffocate any minute and so he retreated happily to the sanctuary of the prefects bathroom.

After casting a locking spell on the door Draco threw his robe aside and eyed himself in the mirror. A nasty bruise was forming on his forehead where he had collided with no other than wonder-boy himself, the famous Harry Potter. Carefully he trailed his fingertips over the sore spot. His head hurt really badly but nonetheless it was worth it.

A happy smile spread across his face as he remembered the most glorious moment in his life. He caught the snitch! For once in his life he outdid the boy-who-lived and his father witnessed his triumph. It was like a dream come true.

Humming lightly he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and with a soft whispering sound it fluttered down to the floor. Draco opened his trousers and slid them over his hips down to his ankles. Stepping out of them he kicked his pants to the left where it landed huddled in a corner.

“Congratulations, Draco.”

The boy whirled around. His heart beat heavily against his chest while his eyes scanned the room. It couldn’t be. Surely he hallucinated. Maybe his head was hurt more badly than he thought to imagine he heard the voice of his father.

A bathtub full of hot water and on the rim of the tub...

“F...father?”

Lucius watched his son intently. “You seem surprised. Do you think I would leave before I had a chance to congratulate you?”

“N..no...but here? I mean it’s the prefects bathroom and why are you...here? It’s beneath your dignity.” Draco stuttered incoherently and mentally smacked himself for being such a fool. Now his father would think he was to stupid to form a simple sentence. His gaze flickered to Lucius to check his reaction. The man definitely seemed amused by the remark.

“I’ve heard you talking to your friends about taking a bath and so I decided to wait for you. I know I have no right to be here but it’s the perfect place to celebrate your victory.” Lucius placed his cane on the bench behind him and walked over to the boy. “By the way, what took you so long?”

“It was difficult to get rid of all those people who wanted to talk to me.” Desire flickered in Draco’s heart while he watched his father intently. The man circled him once, twice, before he stopped in front of his son and stroked lightly over the bruise on Draco’s forehead. Involuntarily the boy winced in pain.

“Why don’t you go to the infirmary? It looks painful.”

“It ‘is’ painful but...but...” Draco swallowed hard before he shot his father an impish smile and continued. “I wanted to keep it for the next days. It reminds me of the greatest moment in my life. And it reminds the others of it as well.”

While Lucius considered this statement his fingertips trailed lightly over Draco’s forehead, down his cheek and neck. He caressed the soft skin on Draco’s collarbone lazily and smiled invisibly as he saw the shivers of anticipation running through Draco’s body. “You’ve done very well. I’m proud of you.”

Draco felt his heart beating faster. Finally he did something right, finally he gained his father’s attention, his approval and hopefully more...

“Is there something I can give to you, Draco? You’ve earned yourself a reward.”

“I...I want....” It wasn’t easy for Draco to focus his thoughts as long as his father teased one of his nipples, occasionally pinching and twisting it between his skilled fingers. He had everything what a boy his age could wish for. There was nothing he really needed...except one thing and his father knew his desire only too well. “I want you to...maybe you can kiss it better?”

Hiding his smile behind a mask of indifference Lucius leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the bruise. When he backed away he chuckled at the disappointed look on Draco’s face.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked amused. Draco blushed furiously and suddenly Lucius felt sympathy. Surely it wasn’t nice to torture his son but to be honest he loved to watch his beautiful dragon squirm.

“Thank you, father. But it...I thought you would....love me?” The last words were only a mere whisper and Lucius had to strain his ears to understand them.

The older Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “Of course I love you, Draco. You are my son.”

“Father please...don’t tease me...” Despair rang through every single word and Lucius couldn’t resist any longer.

“Draco...” Lucius sat back on the bench behind him. “Draco, come here.”

Slowly the boy approached him and Lucius savoured the sight of Draco’s slim body, well toned by all those Quidditch practice. He felt a sudden wave of desire rushing through his veins. Since the day he and Draco made love for the first time he knew he was lost. Lost to Draco’s innocence, to his beauty and need, and most of all to his hunger for love.

Quickly he suppressed his wish to take Draco right there on the floor. He longed for a chance to ravish him until his pale skin would show the signs of his desire and ownership but this was something he never allowed himself to do. He loved his precious dragon far too much to hurt him intentionally.

“Let me try something new, sweetheart.” Lucius’ finger’s sneaked under the waistband of Draco’s underwear and with slow and deliberate movements he pulled them down. As soon as Draco felt them around his ankles he shoved them away. “Turn around. And don’t move.”

The boy obeyed immediately. Lucius took one of the sponges laying on a board at the wall and dipped it into the water. Then he touched the boy’s back and the sudden contact of warm water on his skin made Draco shiver.

Lucius washed the soft skin on Draco’s back with gentle strokes, working his way over the boys hips and thighs down his legs to his feet. He took his time, carefully wetting each single inch of the boys backside and ignoring every attempt of his son to lean into his touch, to enlarge the feeling of nearness every time Lucius brushed inadvertently over his skin.

“Turn around.”

Again Draco obeyed as quickly as possible. His eyes searched for his father’s but Lucius avoided his gaze. He knew only too well Draco would be able to read his feelings like a book but that was something he don’t wanted Draco to see. Not until he took him.

The boy was already hard. A small drop of pre-cum glistened on the tip of his cock and Lucius couldn’t help himself. Before he realised what he was doing he brushed his index-finger across the tip of Draco’s leaking member, gathering the boy’s essence and tasting it’s saltiness with great relish before he took him in his hand, stroking several times and finally bending forward to surround his son’s firmness with his mouth.

Draco cried out in pleasure as unknown sensations flooded his mind. It was something his father had never done before, never before Lucius had given him a blow-job, it always had been the other way around, and the sight of those platinum blond head working its way up and down his erection nearly sent him over the edge. When Lucius let his tongue swirl around the head of his cock he buried his hands in his father’s hair and bucked his hips forward. In this instant Lucius released him and stood up.

“No…don’t stop!” begged the boy in despair and rocked his hips forward once again but Lucius only crossed his arms and waited. Finally Draco gave up to incite his father into something he wasn’t willing to do. His hands sneaked to his hardness.

“Draco.” Nothing more but the boy knew better than to disobey. Nearly sobbing with need he stood there, not moving, not daring to touch himself. “Do you want me, Draco?”

“Yes, oh yes! Please!” The boy looked hopefully at the man he loved more than his life and this time his father answered his gaze. He saw love, nothing more, nothing less, in his father’s eyes and that was all he needed to know. “Please take me. Now. I can’t stand it any longer.”

“Patience, my dragon. Patience.” Again Lucius used the sponge to tease his son. Smiling he listened to the sounds escaping Draco’s throat by each move he made. A sharp inhaling sound as Lucius found the boy’s nipples and caressed them with the sponge until they became hard little knots, a soft moan as the sponge wetted the boy’s chest and abdomen, a disappointed whimper when Lucius backed away before the sponge could reach Draco’s member.

“Don’t play with me, father. I need you!” Draco was ashamed by his lack of self-restraint but he couldn’t help it. Insecurely he looked up at Lucius but his father didn’t seem to mind. Instead of showing his disapproval he caressed Draco’s face with his fingertips.

“As I said before, precious. You need to learn patience.”

“Father...” Draco sounded unmistakably impatient and Lucius decided to continue his little game as quickly as possible. His own erection pressed painfully against the front of this trousers and wasn’t sure how long he would last. Quickly he undressed himself, folding his clothes neatly on the bench. His now freed erection throbbed rather painfully for attention.

“Now I’m teaching you to be patient. Bend over.” Lucius squeezed the sponge over Draco’s back, watching the water running down the boy’s cleft before he parted Draco’s cheeks and licked with his tongue a wet path down to Draco’s opening.

The boy gasped in shock as his father’s tongue slid inside, rubbing resolutely against the spasming ring of muscle until it opened up to his efforts. It was hot and tight, delicious heat surrounding him and Lucius moaned deep in the back of his throat, tongue still working at loosening Draco’s small trembling hole as the boy continued to beg him for release.

“More...need...more...!” Draco squirmed in Lucius grip, desperately trying to drew his father’s tongue deeper and deeper, but the man only strengthened his grip and held him in place. “Oh...God...please! Father...I need...more...need you!”

Draco nearly cried in frustration. He wanted to come so badly, his cock ached, the pain setting his whole body on fire. Making love to Lucius always was like touching an open flame not sure if this time it was burning him to ashes. But he accepted it willingly for the chance to merge with the man he loved.

At last Lucius gave in to his pleas. He slid his tongue out and pushed two of his fingers into the hot tightness of Draco’s ass.

“F...father...yes...please...fuck me now!” Draco was hardly aware that he begged shamelessly for release. All he wanted was to end this sweet torture, to feel his father’s hardness pushing his way inside him, taking and claiming him.

Lucius gave one last stroke to Draco’s prostate, making the boy cry out in a sudden burst of pleasure and before Draco could notice the loss of his fingers he positioned himself at the boy’s opening. With one smooth thrust he buried himself to the hilt inside Draco’s pliant body.

Draco’s moans of pleasure filled the air as his father entered him, spreading him wide and filling him completely.

Being inside Draco was like slipping into hot, wet silk and Lucius nearly came immediately. He stilled every movement until he felt the shivers of Draco’s insides decrease. He wanted this wonderful feeling to last as long as possible.

Lucius moved agonisingly slow at first, but gaining speed with every single moment, sliding himself almost all the way out before thrusting back in again.

This was heaven. This was hell. There was no difference for him. And to be honest he couldn’t care less. All that mattered was the knowledge that Draco loved him. He couldn’t say how long he wanted his son but he never had the courage to admit these feelings. Not to himself, not to Draco. Until this day several months ago.

Both of them lonely, both desperate for love. He knew it very well, knew better than anyone else it was a sin, to be with his son this way but this feeling... Gasping he drew out and plunged back in.

Draco met his thrusts with almost desperate movements. Lucius reached around the boy, sneaking between his sons legs, teasing his balls, before he grabbed Draco’s length and stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts, each of them aiming at his son’s prostate.

They didn’t last long. Draco came first, his cum exploding over his father’s hand. Only seconds later Lucius followed him and spurted his seed deep inside Draco’s body.

Exhausted and at the same time more than satisfied Lucius pulled out and turned Draco around. The boy’s silvery eyes, so much as his own, were still veiled by the reminisce of the feelings he had experienced. “I love you, Draco.”

“I love you too, father!” Pure love rang through every single word and overwhelmed with his feelings Lucius leaned in and captured Draco’s lips in a passionate kiss. Desperately Draco clung at him, his body melting into Lucius’, burying his hands in his father’s hair. The kiss grew more and passionate and Lucius felt himself harden again. It took all his willpower to retain control. Carefully Lucius slid his tongue inside his son’s mouth, savouring the taste of the strawberries Draco had for lunch. When he released him, both panted heavily.

“I’m very proud of you, son.”

With a content sigh Draco snuggled closer to his father. “Father?”

“Yes, precious?”

“Can we take a bath together?” The boy smiled sleepily and Lucius chuckled lightly.

“And I thought I rewarded you properly.”

Draco pouted and Lucius felt his heart melting. Without a further word he picked the boy up and carried him to the bathtub.

END


End file.
